Entrenamiento
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: zelda va a entrenar en el santuario ya que ella puede mejorar su magia sin ser criticada pero los caballeros de oro la perseguiran por todas partes mas el de escorpio que desarrollo una sublime obsesión con ella que hará todo lo posible para que solo sea de el pero ese plan le no fallara Zelda X Kardia ( Zeldia )


_**Personaje principal : zelda .y Kardia**_

_**genero : romance y humor**_

_**rango : T ? ...**_

_**Disclaimers : no soy dueña dde zelda pero cada quien tiene su dueño y yo respeto sus aclaraciones**_

_**Contiene : lenguaje adulto , y lemon ( pasivo )**_

_**Capitulo 1   
**_

_**Estupido orgulloso**_

La princesa zelda ya era conocida en el santuario por que se llevo muy bien con athena y se comrendieron la una con la otra y zelda siempre la visita o viene a entrenar ya mejorar su magia para ayudar a Link si estuviese en una situación muy grave , ella siempre quiere esforzarse y a aprender a vivir entre los pobres y a sobrevivir sola , siempre recolectaba verduras , frutas y muchas provisiones ( ella no se va a morir de hambre :p ) , ella se estaba haciendo muy fuerte para ayudar a su gente de la ira de los gerudos

Pero le toco convivir con él _como lo odio _, zelda siempre pensaba de su mujeriego amigo Kardia que siempre interrumpía su entrenamiento cuando enamoraba a ciertas doncellas y a zelda eso la tiene hinchada hasta que un día uso el fuego de din para ahuyentárlas y kardia se enojo

Zelda fue a coger manzanas rojas y jugosas para comerlas y fue a la casa del escorpión a ver que hace su mujeriego prominente

- OYE AHÍ VA - lanzo una manzana

POOOWWWW

- AUCH mujer - gruño kardia al sentir la fuerza con la que zelda lanzo la manzana y le dejo un gran chichón en su cabeza

- eww ... y si mejor te la pones entre tus senos seria genial - con eso la hizo gruñir y ponerla de muy mal humor por que odiaba esa patética forma de coquetear

- pensé que ibas a pensar rápido ... eres un caballero ...ademas tu no estabas atento ... oye aun sigues cabreado por lo que había sucedido ¿eh?

- no lo estoy - el hombre se dirigió a la soberana y la toma por su espalda y la aferra hacia él - pero tendrás una penitencia por lo que ha sucedido

- ¿q-que dijiste? - el hombre sonrió al notar lo nerviosa que esta zelda

- así es eso te pasa por molestarme - ella odiaba las penitencias pero debe aceptarla ya que aturdió el momento de kardia

- que imbecil - suspiro fastidiada y rindiéndose - y bien que quieres que haga - lo dijo con un enojo

- bien entonces ... - la toma de nuevo de su espalda , la obligo a que lo mire , se aferro a ella y sonrió sobre los labios gruñones de zelda , el hombre vio como estaba sonrojada y enojada - vas a limpiar mi casa

- QUE ESO NO NO SOY TU NIÑERA - pero el hombre sonrió victorioso

- pero yo no lanzé bolas de fuego - dijo muy divertido - mientras yo entreno tu limpias ... deacuerdo - le guiña el ojo y le muestra su aguja carmesí

- eres un hijo de perra - él se dio cuenta de que ha ganado y sonrió entre dientes que fue el único capaz de domar a la princesa hylian - todo por hacer el bien termino siendo tu empleada ... que idiota eres

- ah por cierto - voltea para verla - espero ver mi casa limpia y que me des un buen masaje - guiñando de nuevo el ojo a la chica de cabellos marrones - adios mi amor

- grrrrr .. hijo de puta - y Kardia se fue y zelda vio todo el chiquero que tiene que limpiar habia mucho que restregar , mucho por sacudir y mucho por barrer - maldita sea solo por reclamar mis derechos termino siendo la niñera de este gran hijo de puta .. aarrrrgg sera mejor empezar ... que desordenado es

Así paso zelda limpiaba toda ese chiquero , sacudía todo lo que tiene polvo y barría todo el piso que estaba bien sucio y lavo su ropa que la tenía regada por todas partes como bandera y arreglo su cama y dejo todo brillante e impecable sin suciedad ni polvo ni malos olores ( Kardia no es un flatulento pero solo era los malos olores cuando llegaba de sus entrenamientos )

Paso varias horas después y llego este hombre ella sintió unos pasos pesados que caminaban y una manzana que volaba hacia ella y zelda pensó rápido y agarro la manzana

- ewww cual es tu problema - gruño zelda - ya limpie todo ahora no me jodas y déjame descansar

- te felicito .. has hecho un buen trabajo .. mi casa ha quedado mas que limpia pero nunca te dije que laves mi ropa - con eso zelda se sonrojo

- t-tu r-ropa apestaba horrible - con eso Kardia sonrió sarcásticamente entre dientes de manera orgullosa

- no dejas de sorprenderme eres muy admirable princesa - pero me alegro de que hallas cumplido con tu penitencia .. bueno creo que veré si has limpiado mi cama

- buuuu .. si esta arreglada eso apestaba a burro - con eso él la mira lascivamente

- valla esta muy limpia ... ves que se siente bien tener su cama limpia - y zelda le responde con sarcasmo

- ah si no me digas - le respondió con sarcasmo - bueno he cumplido ahora no me jodas

- zelda .. - él se acercaba a ella y se ponía muy nerviosa al ver al hombre como se acercaba a ella y con una mano tomo una mejilla caliente de la castaña - esta es la única forma de que pases un rato conmigo

A zelda se le encendieron sus mejillas y él le dio una sonrisa sincera ( usualmente Kardia solo sonríe pero de manera malévola cuando pelea )

- si crees que me aprovecho , pues no verdad - ella lo miró confundida pero ya se calmó un poco

- pero yo no dije eso - zelda se defiende ante eso

- umm creo que si pero creo que debo aprovecharme de ti - a zelda se le regreso su mal humor

- ¿ aprovecharte ? ¿ de que estas hablando ? - ella lo miro enojada y sonrojada - que quieres decir con eso - con el ceño fruncido le hablo zelda

- hay zelda aun no entiendes verdad - viéndola de reojo - como crees que tu dulce y adorado caballero se aprovechará de ti

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ... adorado , dulce ni que fueras de azúcar ajajajajaja - zelda se cuajaba de la risa mientras comía su manzana pero la manzana le fue traicionera que le hizo regar bastante de su jugo en sus labios y así Kardia la veia mas sensual y atractiva , él llevo uno de sus dedos hacia los labios de zelda y saboreando con lujuria ( muy útil pero muy pervertido a la vez ) y zelda se sonrojo violentamente

- umm tal vez .. - vio su dedo y su labio - deba provocarte

- glup ... QUEEEE - ella se sintió muy incomoda y vio como Kardia tiraba su casco - a quien quieres provocar - ella evadía esa mirada de lujuria que taladraba esos hermosos ojos azulados

- a ti - se puso frente a ella que la obligo a que lo mire poniendo un dedo en sus labios húmedos y pasándolo por su cuello hasta en medio de sus pechos pero se obstaculizó por el collar de la princesa y él se lo quito - provocarte - le susurra de manera sensual

- glup - zelda traga grueso

Zelda sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó el metal crujir a causa de que Kardia se quitaba su armadura y cuando chocaba al suelo el metal chirriaba y zelda se puso muy tensa y a sudar frío

- GLUP - ella estaba muy tensa cuando vio su torso muy bien formado esos músculos bien definidos ella en su mente se derritió ( como la mantequilla cuando la ponen a fundir :D)

- hey que te pasa zelda estas muy nerviosa o te gusto - a zelda se le pelaron los ojos al escuchar eso , él la toma de sus mejillas con ganas de besarla

Ella se asusto mucho al ver como este hombre se acercaba muy seductor a ella , su cuerpo temblaba por ese simple toque y sudaba muy frío

Kardia ya no aguantaba mas y tomo de forma delicada las mejillas de zelda y la llevo hacia sus labios besándola de manera suave y a ella se le pelaron mas los ojos pero poco a poco le correspondía el beso y su cara se puso toda roja

Él se aferro a ella con una mano en su cintura un una detrás de su nuca para que use el viento de farore para escapar ella le estaba correspondiendo el beso y ella coloco sus manos en los hombros de él

Pero su cerebro le ordenó que se detuviera y lo empujo fuertemente y viro su cara para no caer en esa mirada que la taladraba

- e-espera ... que diablos estamos haciendo bakardia - dijo zelda muy agitada y su cara toda roja

Pero él no la soltaba

- solo nos besamos eh -

- queee ... n-no .. n-n-noo .. suéltame - pero no la soltaba es mas se aferro mas a ella pero ella sintió que estaba siendo domada por el escorpión - detente esto es indebido y me haces sentir indecorosa

- bah ... sabes lo prohibido siempre resulta ser mas excitante ¿no es así mi amor ? - le susurra de manera seductora y con una sonrisa pícara

- glup ... p-pero que dices - ella trataba de safárce de él pero su amarre es muy fuerte - pero pero - ella sintió que la estaba taladrando con esa mirada - Kardia .. no aaahh - ella torpemente se aferra a él

- sabes ya te entiendo por que espantas a otras mujeres cuando me ven y se que te gusto pero no quieres admitirlo -

Ella se calmo un poco

- ya era hora que te dieras cuenta idiota - dijo zelda muy seria

- oh lamento haber sido un pendejo - sonriendo - pero soy yo quien merece una penitencia - zelda sonrió muy victoriosa

Él deslizo los tirantes del vestido de zelda pero él contempló los pechos desnudos de zelda y ella se sonrojo , Zelda admiraba ese cuerpo musculoso de kardia ya que siempre cuando él entrenaba ella se calentaba y respiraba agitadamente pero cuando casi la iban a cachar ella siempre usaba el viento de farore para salir huyendo sin que la descubran , ella no dejaba de besarlo y él la empuja a la cama montándose encima de ella haciendo fricción de sus intimidades y zelda pego un gemido muy fuerte que para Kardia es música para sus oídos

- uhh aaahhh - ella gemia sin parar , era muy salvaje y agresiva por eso Link le tenia miedo cuando ella se enojaba pero al parecer kardia amaba ese salvajismo de zelda ( típico de los elfos )

Muy complacido de escuchar los gemidos de zelda él toco sus piernas pero vio que llevaba leggins y unas botas que obstaculizaban su tacto y quito sus leggins y sus botas y por ultimo sus bragas dejándola desnuda a la princesa zelda

Él beso el cuello de zelda dejando un moretón en señal de que él la estaba domando a la agresiva elfo

- wow zelda todo ese delicioso cuerpo siempre estuvo frente a mi - toco uno de sus pechos y apretándolo con suavidad

- que ciego eres - dijo zelda muy sonrojada - aaahhhh noooo - él ahora lo apretó con brusquedad

- ya no puedo mas este delicioso cuerpo - él mostró su uña carmesí haciendo que brille con intensidad la deslizo sin tocar la delicada piel de zelda ya que ella no es un escorpión - tendrá un domador - sonrió mientras quitaba lo que quedaba de su ropa quedando desnudo , se posiciono encima de ella y rozando sus intimidades sin penetrarla

- aaaahhh - ella se arqueo con ese roce - baka .. bakardia ... aaaahhh - ella se movio con ganas de sentir de nuevo ese roce y él le ayudo - AAAHHH

- me encantas mucho princesa - estaba muy rojo al escuchar los gemidos de la princesa hylian

- woah tu temperatura ha subido zelda - él llevo su boca hasta los pezones de zelda y los mordio con tanta rudeza

- ya callate imbecil - grito ella mientras él besaba los pezones de zelda pero luego fue a la boca de zelda y la besa de nuevo pero con sus manos tocaba esos pezones haciendo movimientos circulares

Él acariciaba los cabellos marrones de zelda y ella también acariciaba ese cabello azulado del bakardia

Le hizo de nuevo ese roce de sus intimidades con movimientos precisos pero lentos para no poner a zelda de mal humor , después de tanto roce que llego a penetrarla

Ella gritaba con intensidad mientras él rompía la barrera de zelda y unas lágrimas caían de las mejillas de zelda y emitía muchos gruñidos y gritos muy ahogados por como la intimidad de él invade la de ella haciéndola retorcer en él

Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gruñidos de dolor y kardia vio un poco de sangre en la pierna de zelda pero él le explico que era normal que no se asuste y siguieron

Zelda se sentía muy hinchada pero al mismo tiempo ella gimio del placer por los movimientos del hombre en ella y emito un gruñido de placer

- n-no vallas a mirar a nadie eh - dándole un beso salvaje - o ya veras

- si te capte - lamiendo sus pechos - pero tu eres mía princesa

ella solo sonrió débilmente pero él no dejaba de ver a la elfo con mucha lujuria y deseo

- hazlo .. solo hazlo no te detengas - y sonrió con una victoria inminente

con su mirada taladránte , le dio un gruñido seductor y la volvio a penetrar pero con profundidad , las pupilas de zelda se achicaron cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su interior sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos y pego u buen grito

- AAAHHHH DUELE AAAAHHH - ella estaba a punto de llorar

- resiste princesa - él la calmo

Una vez calmada la princesa , Kardia empezó a embestir suavemente a ella haciendola gemir de placer hasta que fue muy preciso y rápido

Ella cerro los ojos cuando sintio que el se venia , ella grito y grito hasta el final

- BA-BAKAAAA .. AAAHH - lo sintió venirse y lo hizo ella se retorcio y él jadeaba del cansancio sacando su protuberancia de la intimidad de zelda

- wo-woah ... e-eso .. fue - pero fue interrumpido

- como fue .. como fue no me dejes en suspenso - ella se desesperaba por escuchar la respuesta de él

- muy intenso y difícil de olvidar - besando a zelda - pero debes limpiarte ahí - ella vio como un liquido viscoso salio de ella eso fue lo que él se habia venido dentro de ella

ella le dio un beso agresivo

- imbecil .. eso lo hiciste tu - probando un poco ese liquido - nada mal - y kardia escupió mucha sangre de la nariz ( un buen sangrado nasal jejejeje :D )

Él rodea a zelda con sus brazos y ella coloca su cabeza en su fuerte pecho sintiendo toda esa musculatura ella se sonrojo

- descansa .. zelda descansa .. mañana me jodo con una pinche misión - dijo besando su cabeza

- bah yo mañana también tengo que ir a una reunión en Ordon - dijo zelda fastidiada

- ah ya veo los dos tenemos nuestras jodidas misiones - dijo kardia fastidiado

- entonces los dos estamos jodidos - dijo zelda

- meh - solo entono eso - si

Al menos zelda supo apreciar lo que tenia en sus brazos pero mañana tienen que ir a sus misiones obligadas si no se joden

_**Continuara ... **_

tan tan todo un lemon por ahora pero aquí es zelda X oc


End file.
